


Poor Unfortunate Souls Fanart

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: SledgeFu Week 2019 \(^///^)/ [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fanart for fanfic, Gen, M/M, Mardi Gras, Poor Unfortunate Souls, sledgefu week, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: Fanart for the amazing fanfic, Poor Unfortunate Souls by Persipnei and my submission for Day 1: Soulmate AU of SledgeFu Week 2019





	Poor Unfortunate Souls Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Unfortunate Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202968) by [Persipnei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persipnei/pseuds/Persipnei). 



> These are two of my favorite scenes! I wanted to color their costumes too, but I would never be able to do it justice T^T  
> I am super hyped for the rest of SledgeFu Week! Y'all better watch out, my next few days will be fanvids/fantrailers and I had sooo much fun with them! \\(*^*)/

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169931266@N06/33904196748/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
